


#TeamIssa'sCouch

by Jisawriter



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, insecure, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisawriter/pseuds/Jisawriter
Summary: Anissa and Grace discuss the season finale of Insecure.





	#TeamIssa'sCouch

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously I wrote this short lil fic after watching the finale for Insecure lol. Just thought it would be interesting to hear Grace and Anissa's take on it. 
> 
> Also, sorry I've been away for so long. I've had the worst writer's block, and tbh I still have it so I'm trying to just do a little at a time. Thanks for being patient! I have like five fics I need to finish so hopefully I will break out of this block soon so I can have more stuff for y'all to read. I hope you like this one!

“Shout out to them for watching The Last Dragon! That's a classic. I would love to have seen that on the big screen." Anissa sighed happily and stood from the couch, stretching before walking into the kitchen. "Also, I am _so_ glad she didn’t end up with Lawrence.” 

“I’m glad she didn’t end up with any of those guys,” Grace said as she followed her girlfriend and sat on stool in front of the counter.

“Nathan was a flake, Daniel was annoying and uninspiring, and Lawrence is the ex. You _never_ go back to the ex,” Anissa said smartly as she reached into the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. “I don’t understand why so many people were pushing for that. She cheated on him! I would never go back to an ex period, but one who cheated on me? Yeah, right. You don’t come back from that.” She looked at Grace and raised an eyebrow. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Grace asked as she raised her hands in mock surrender. “You know I would never cheat on you.”

“Oh I know. I’m just saying. Cheaters suck,” Anissa shrugged as she placed a water bottle in front of Grace before opening her own. “All that team Issa, team Lawrence shit was annoying too.”

“If you’re so against cheating, why aren’t you team Lawrence?” Grace asked. “He’s the one who got cheated on.”

“Because Lawrence is annoying!” Anissa exclaimed. “I understand he was hurt but, I didn’t appreciate some of the decisions he made last season. He honestly didn’t need to come back. I would have been okay if we never saw him again.”

“I can respect that,” Grace nodded. “I miss Frieda.” Anissa frowned. 

“Me too. She was fun. I hope she comes back somehow,” Anissa said. She took a drink of her water, and narrowed her eyes. “Frieda was gay.”

“Oh for sure,” Grace agreed. “Frieda was _definitely_ a lesbian. One of those vegan, free thinking, white feminist lesbians.” Anissa laughed. 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who thinks that.” Anissa said. “Are you ready to go to bed? Or did you want to watch something else? It’s only like, 11.” Grace smirked.

“I wanna go to bed, but I don’t wanna go to sleep,” she said, wiggling her brows. Anissa rolled her eyes. 

“You’re so silly. Let’s go,” Anissa said with a smile as she walked towards their bedroom. Grace hopped off of her stool, grabbing her water before following Anissa again.

“So, if you aren’t team Issa, and you’re not team Lawrence, whose team are you on?” Grace asked, as she walked behind her girlfriend. 

“I’m team Issa’s couch,” Anissa said. “That color? Gorgeous. I wonder where they found that. We should go couch shopping.” 

“Now _you’re_ the one being silly,” Grace shook her head. She closed the door, and turned to see Anissa standing with her arms crossed. “What?”

“I’m serious. I want that couch, Grace,” Anissa said. “You know what, hold on. Let me get my laptop. I bet I can find it online.” Anissa ran back into the living room. “We’ll have sex later!” Grace pouted and fell back onto the bed.

“Dammit, Issa.”


End file.
